hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Vogel (S3-S1)
Dr. Gary Vogel has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Dr. Gary Vogel is a original character and villain created by Jigsaw and often controlled by him, but the character is a NPC is openly controlled. Character History "We have our flaws and it's unfortunate mine got the better of me. Better being the key word." - Dr. Gary Vogel Life And Career Little is known about Gary Vogel's early life. He was born on April 17th, 1959 to English immigrants who immigrated from England to Washington, D.C. and at an early age, developed an interest in science. He did exceptionally well at both Math and Science in school and always earned good grades, and after graduating from college with degrees in science, biology and chemistry, pursued a career as a scientist. Vogel quickly earned a commendable reputation and soon landed a position in the government as a scientist. He became involved with a number of weapons projects during the Cold War and it was around this time that Vogel became the apprentice of Dr. Bruno Trimble, another government scientist who was also involved with the disastrous Blob project of 1988. Vogel remained Trimble's top assistant during his career as a criminal scientist, including when Trimble developed the Necrozine serum for the U.S. Military during the first Gulf War to revive dead soldiers on the battlefield. At first, Necrozine was only capable of re-animating a corpse and restoring it's genetic properties. Trimble would then perfect the serum by enhancing it to also repair wounds that were both minor and serious, and the serum was even capable of regenerating lost and damaged tissue and limbs. Vogel helped Trimble to mass-produce the serum, not for use with the military, but to re-animate dead criminals. Vogel and Trimble maintained strong criminal ties throughout their career and the Necrozine would eventually be improved to render the re-animated person almost impossible to kill except by either a beheading or total bodily dismemberment. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Dorian Sullivan In 2004, the criminal scientists found a testing subject for Vogel's Super-Solider serum: Dorian Sullivan, a NYPD detective working an abduction case in Boston. The duo had located Dorian after he got caught up in a gun fight inside an abandon warehouse and took the mortally wounded detective with them back to their lab. When Dorian had come to after passing out to the massive injures he sustain, he saw that he was being held prisoner, and after a few days of being held prisoner by them, Dorian was injected with a serum that was an experimental dose of an advance drug that was created by Dr. Vogel in hopes of creating the perfect soldier, or a supersolider. Eventually Dorian would become that supersolider after Dr. Vogel found that he was resilient towards the affects of the serum and through a series of tests. Although the serum only lasts for a year exactly, the side affects caused Dorian to undergo a drastic change of psychical and superhuman effects on him and his body. Regular Appearance Vogel stands five feet eleven inches tall and weighs anywhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred and eighty-five pounds. He has an average build and sports short, and sometimes slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears expensive dress clothes and glasses, and occasionally a doctor's lab coat. Trademark Gear Vogel's trademark gear is his scientific equipment which he uses for his illegal experiments as well as his own destructive purposes and assistance to his various criminal associates. One of his major illegal experiments in his recent years was the re-production of the Vigilante Particle Assault Rifle created by Dr. Alfred Hathaway. An air-cooled particle beam weapon that initially powered by conventional electricity, the Vigilante PAR was re-tooled to be powered by stolen Soviet plutonium. Vogel also often uses a Ruger semi-automatic pistol, often suppressed, for self-defense or for silent killings when there is a witness to a crime of Vogel's. Category:Evil Scientists Category:Dorian Sullivan (S3)